


空洞

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 4





	空洞

没有人爱你。

没有人。

真可怜啊，千手扉间。

泉奈的那个笑容一直在扉间脑海中挥之不去。那个幻术对他施加的影响比以往要严重的多。

事实上，若不是因此，他凭借着新开发的飞雷神之术出其不意肯定不至于只是造成这样一个普通的伤口而已。他肯定会捣碎泉奈的内脏。

扉间愤愤地想着。

不过已经是斗了大半辈子的对手了，想要杀死对方哪有那么容易。最大的可能性，还是像父亲那样和敌人同归于尽吧。

扉间早都接受了这个现实。

然而再一次的战场上，没有发现那个小辫子的身影。

“泉奈呢？”扉间皱着眉头，不知道对方又有什么阴谋。

“弟弟由于在之前那场战斗中负伤过重离开了人世，为了守护宇智波他将力量留给了我。”

宇智波斑看着他的眼神像看着一个死人。

不可能……怎么可能……他明明！

“真可怜啊，千手扉间。”

“没有人爱你，没有人。”

耳畔，对方那日的话语又不合时宜地响了起来。

不过扉间总是够理智，他明白现在是什么场合。强行把这些东西压下，做出他应该有的举动。

大哥想要和平，解决掉宇智波最大的两个问题，其他人都好说。

然而当他准备给斑最后一下，了结他的性命——他知道大哥会下不去手，那么只能由他来。兄长的眼神冷酷到陌生。

“别插手，扉间。”

面对敌对家族的最高战力，兄长叫他别插手。

别插手。

哈！听听他们说的都是什么鬼话，这是和战败者和谈该有的对话吗？只是因为对方是宇智波斑而已吧！

明明拒不合作甚至提出杀了他或者自杀的要挟，却仍能说出“斑真是一个温柔的人”的大哥到底是怎么想的？

“没有人爱你。”“真可怜啊，千手扉间。”“千手扉间。”

“住嘴！”

抓着发根不断撕扯，甚至手里的试管也因此跌落在地。但扉间已经完全无法顾及了。

“闭嘴！给我闭嘴！”

突然被外力强硬地打开双手，单手牵制住，然后摸了摸他的头。

那是一张熟悉又陌生的脸，那是他的脸。

“在害怕吗。”

声音平淡得仿佛冬日的湖水，没有一丝波澜。

“你……是谁？”

“千手扉间。”

一模一样的脸和身体，连他自己都分辨不出有什么不同。

他应该有所警惕的，但此刻混杂的思绪让他连任何反应都做不出。他任由千手扉间将他拉近，然后楼进了怀里。

扉间颤抖了一下。

“拥抱能够安抚人的沮丧与焦虑。”千手扉间维持着这个姿势用他平静无机质的声音说，“你感觉好些了吗。”

扉间没有说话，他顺着千手扉间的颈窝往更深处埋下了头。并且伸手回抱了对方。

千手扉间见状先是揉了揉他的头发，然后自上而下而下一点点顺着他的背。

承担全部情感的扉间太脆弱了，就好像一个被世界遗弃的孩子。没人知道被“千手扉间”积压下来的情绪爆发开来会有多大的破坏力，千手扉间也不知道。

他不需要任何的言语安慰，只是要用动作直白地给予他温暖，证明他仍旧被爱着就好了。

然而这也很难办。

千手扉间一边安抚着自己怀中的人一边想。

很难办。

千手兄弟从来不是那种热衷于表达自己情感的人。他们只是默默地成为彼此的后盾，隐晦地展现他们的兄弟情义。

那么还有谁呢？

千手族人不做考虑，扉间身为副族长一向以冷静著称，他的异常会引起族人的不安。

这个世上，他能不用虚伪的面具将自己隔开面对的人，除了大哥还有谁呢？

宇智波泉奈和宇智波斑？不不不，宇智波斑还是算了，至于泉奈，其他的都另说，他本身也早就死了。

虽然选出的人是宇智波让人不满，但是再一筛除连一个人都不剩下了才是真的悲哀。

难怪扉间会那么难过。

算了吧……算了……至少……

“你还有我。”

千手扉间让扉间从他怀里抬起头来，然后用拇指擦过对方的眼角：“你还有我。”

被摩擦过的地方迅速泛起红色。平日里的冷漠让这张脸隐藏了些原本的艳丽，此刻上挑的眼角仿佛揉尽了脆弱的风情。

明明都是我，却又不是我。

千手扉间很难形容他此刻的心情。哪怕知晓二人同为一个个体，但就现在而言谁也看不出来他们其实是同一个人。

“爱抚和亲吻也可以缓解人的压力，并刺激人体产生积极的情绪。”

像是讲解研究报告一样普通地对扉间说明情况，千手扉间就吻了下去。

捧着对方的脸覆上唇瓣，先是普通的彼此相贴，然后吸吮着，又伸出舌头来舔弄。

扉间怔在原地，许是还不明白这样的行为有什么正面的意义。但他还是配合地张开嘴，让对方的舌头进入到更深处。

湿滑的舌头扫过唇齿，在上颚带来骚乱的痒意，然后纠结着唇舌刺激得口腔的唾液不断分泌。下意识的吞咽所产生的吸力使双方更紧密地贴在一起。

扉间感受到对方的手在他周身游走，和之前拍抚他的背的触感不同，但又具体说不上来是哪里的问题。

被打横抱起安置在他实验室的临时床铺上，衣物一件件被剥离。彼此赤裸相对的时候没有任何的情绪。

毕竟都是自己的身体。

扉间挺直地躺在床上，任由千手扉间的亲吻一点点落在自己周身。他好像稍微明白了些。

来自“别人”的亲近能让自己感受到存在。

扉间抬起手，学对方的样子在指节处咬了一口。没什么感觉。

明明都是自己，却因为思维的暂时不共享而成为了独立的个体吗？而哪怕是这样的个体，是“自己”的“别人”的触碰也会和自身产生差异。

太可笑了，太悲哀了。

他到最后也只剩下自己而已。

然而哪怕是这样虚假的温暖也让他感动不已，他需要这个，他需要哪怕是来自另一个自己的爱抚。

千手扉间将扉间的性器纳入口腔，这样的动作让扉间差点从床上弹起来。

这是他判断“自己”所需要的吗？

扉间不可置信地看着千手扉间吞吐他的性器，老实说看着“自己”在给自己口交的视觉冲击让他险些怀疑这个世界的真实性。

但是挺立的器官很直接地宣誓自己的愉悦。明明这样的行为并不舒适，虽然口腔内部确实很温暖，但时不时磕到柱身的牙会带来疼痛。

扉间干脆地在快感中放任了自己的思绪。

没关系，哪怕是自己也没关系。

“舔……舔一下。嗯，对，就是那里。”

“快出来了……”扉间的手抚着对方的后颈，“可以咽下去吗？可以的吧。”

千手扉间稍抬头看了他一眼，还是依言动作。

独身多年的释放黏腻而浓稠，千手扉间不满地皱了皱眉头，然后还是什么话都没说。

扉间凑上前舔了舔他嘴角残留的一点浊液，问他：“什么味道？”

“咸腥。”

“那还真是抱歉。”

“要注意调理下身体了。”

毕竟千手扉间的目的就是缓解扉间的焦虑，现在的情况明显比之前要好上许多，这说明现在的做法是有效的。

既然有效，那就继续。

从实验室各式的瓶瓶罐罐里找到一些奇怪的试验品充当润滑是一件很简单的事。虽然两人明知那原本是何等的效用，涂抹在后穴有些奇怪，但也不妨碍他们的动作。

虽然知道男人间的性爱方式，但还是会有疑惑。

理论上肛门的弹性使它能被扩张到1.5寸左右的直径，但平日里紧致的收缩状态让人不禁怀疑它的承受能力。

毕竟到目前为止，扉间的实验内容还没涉及到这些方面。

当千手扉间成功地插入之后，两人的第一反应竟然都是“原来真的可以”。

虽然还会想到诸如“后穴刺激到底是何原理”之类的问题，但眼下还是先解决扉间的心里状态。


End file.
